moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia Baker
Alicia Baker was a supporting character in the TV series Smallville. Appearing in Seasons 3 and 4, she was a student at Smallville High School who secretly possessed the metahuman power of teleportation, an ability she obtained as a small child when Smallville was struck by the meteor shower that had brought Clark Kent to Earth. She was portrayed by Sarah Carter. History Season 3 Alicia made her first appearance in the episode "Obsession". At school, she had a reputation for being "stuck up", but in reality she distanced herself from people out of fear that they would find out about her power and persecute her. During a field trip to LuthorCorp, she and Clark Kent had boarded an elevator together and the cable had snapped. Clark was forced to use his abilities to stop the falling elevator and destroy a camera, revealing his secret to Alicia in the process. When a crowd gathered near the elevator, Alicia used her power to teleport herself and Clark out, leaving the elevator empty by the time the LuthorCorp guards got it open. Having revealed their secret abilities to one another, Clark and Alicia began spending more time together. Over time, Alicia became infatuated with Clark to the point of obsession, even teleporting into his bedroom in order to sleep with him. Clark's parents discovered the two of them before anything happened and Clark was severely reprimanded, with Alicia teleporting away from punishment. However, she hadn't gone far and listened in on Clark's parents, overhearing how Clark was vulnerable to kryptonite. After that incident, Alicia began stalking Clark incessantly, leaving pictures of herself in his locker, defacing his photos of Lana Lang and even redecorating his loft. When Clark discovered that she hurt her father, he asked her to turn herself in. She teleported away and he got Chloe's help to set a trap. He painted a room with lead paint out of which she could not teleport, but she used meteor rock against him and escaped. She headed to the Talon to stab Lana to death, but Clark stopped her in time, covering her in lead paint and neutralizing her abilities. She was sent to Belle Reve for rehabilitation. Season 4 Alicia returns in the episode "Unsafe", having been released from Belle Reve by Dr. William McBride, who fitted her with a special bracelet that injected her with trace amounts of lead to stop her from teleporting. She immediately came to visit Clark, wanting to prove that she was better. He was wary at first and she apologized for hurting him before. His parents were also worried that she was let out of Belle Reve and suggested he stay away from her. Clark got Chloe Sullivan to hack into Alicia's medical file and discovered that she was diagnosed with Histrionic personality disorder, but was cured. Clark and Alicia reunited and went on a date where she saw Dr. McBride watching her. He told her to stay away from Clark or he'd have her committed again. Alicia was unable to face the stigma of what she had done before her treatment and decided to run away. She asked Clark if he wanted to come with her and he thought she was kidding at first. When he realized she was serious, he told her he couldn't just leave town. Alicia decided to take matters into her own hands and broke into the Torch office where she found a red kryptonite ring and used it to make Clark a necklace. She asked him to wear it for her before she left for California (saying she wouldn't teleport, but that she had her parents' car outside). He agreed and put it on, immediately changing into his Kal persona. While making out in the barn and apparently about to sleep together, Alicia asked if their relationship had any sort of commitment and in the heat of the moment, Clark asked her to marry him. He broke off her bracelet and they teleported to Las Vegas, getting "married" in a low-rated wedding chapel and renting a hotel room to consummate their marriage. Before they did, however, Alicia removed the necklace, deciding she wanted "all of Clark", not just the bad boy. He immediately snapped out of it and began to argue with her, claiming that she 'drugged him'. Realising what she had done, Alicia teleported out of the hotel. When Clark returned home, he was confronted by Dr. McBride who blamed him for ruining his "greatest achievement", planning to frame him for stalking Alicia, kidnapping her, as well as forcing her to marry him. McBride pulled a gun on him, but Alicia showed up in time to stop the bullet from hitting Clark. Clark pushed Dr. McBride out of the way and asked Alicia why she took the bullet, since it wouldn't have hurt him. She replied by saying that she was honouring her promise to protect his secret. As she was recuperating in the hospital, she apologized to Clark, saying she just didn't want to lose him. He told her he wanted her "with or without that rock." He returned her broken lead bracelet and left. Later, Alicia visited Clark in his loft and he was happy to see her wearing her bracelet. She thanked him for helping her "be a better person" and told him that even though they couldn't be together, she still had feelings for him and would never tell anyone his secret. She told him she loved him and walked away, but he caught her and she broke down crying in his arms. Death In the Season 4 episode "Pariah", Lana Lang and Jason Teague are both attacked by an unseen assailant, both in places where no one else could have been present. Due to her teleportation ability and prior history, Alicia is regarded as the prime suspect by the majority of Smallville, though Clark is certain that she is innocent until finding her scarf in Jason's car where he was attacked. While Clark doesn't outright accuse Alicia, his trust in her is shaken. Frustrated by how Smallville regards her due to her abilities, Alicia pays a visit to Chloe Sullivan and confronts her about the articles she's written about "meteor freaks". She decides to give Chloe a rude awakening by staging a car crash, calling Clark to come help before teleporting herself and Chloe out of the vehicle and letting it fly up a ramp. Alicia and Chloe appear in the tall grass on the side of the road and Chloe witnesses Clark appear and use his super-strength to catch the car in his arms. In reality, the attacks were carried out by Tim Westcott, a young metahuman with the power to turn into sand. He had developed an obsession with the abnormal events that had transpired in Smallville and with fixing the town's morals and values. To that end, he had attempted to kill Lana and Jason -a student and teacher who had been pursuing a romantic relationship- and frame Alicia for it. However, Alicia discovered Tim rummaging through her belongings after returning home one night, searching for "evidence" he could use to frame Alicia for another attack. Tim grabbed Alicia before she could teleport, using chloroform to knock her out. While Alicia was unconscious, Tim killed her by hanging her from her stable roof with a rope. Clark discovered the body shortly after the murder and was devastated, almost killing Tim in a fit of rage until Lois Lane stopped him. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Smallville Category:Murder Victims Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Death by Asphyxiation